In the electrochemical devices of all kinds, and, in particular, those battery systems having a plurality of cells immersed in a common electrolyte, shunt current losses are known to result from conductive current bypass paths which occur in the electrolyte surrounding the cells. Such shunt current losses are always present in these devices during charging, discharging and under open circuit conditions, and have undesirable side effects leading to the shortening of their useful life.
In a patent application assigned to a common assignee, by P. G. Grimes and M. Zahn, entitled "SHUNT CURRENT ELIMINATION AND DEVICE EMPLOYING TUNNELED PROTECTIVE CURRENT", U.S. Ser. No. 97,194, filed Nov. 26, 1979, it was demonstrated that the minimizing of shunt currents in an electrochemical device could be achieved by applying a protective current through one or more tunnels intersecting and connecting with electrolyte-carrying channels fluidically communicating with the cells of the electrochemical device.
This invention teaches the above reduction or elimination of shunt currents with a reduction in consumed power. As such, this invention is an improvement over this prior application.